Lovers Mourning Together
by slytherinprincess02
Summary: Second Year.  Draco is over his prejudices, but what does it lead to?


"You'll be next, mudbloods." Draco said, for all to hear, and begun walking towards the library. He heard footsteps coming towards him, and sped up his walking.

"Malfoy, wait!" he heard the voice of Hermione calling his name. He stopped and turned toward her. He grimaced and waited for her to catch up to him.

"Yes?" he asked her. She looked at him as if she couldn't breath, and she almost couldn't. Malfoy, actually caring about something she had to say? As if this could get any more weird.

"Why did you say that? I mean the thing about Mudbloods being next?" she asked him, and it looked as if she was tearing up.

"Because, if it's the Heir of Slytherin, he would want to get rid of Muggleborns first, to purify Hogwarts. You call yourself the brightest witch of our age." he scoffed.

"Do you really believe in prejudice, Draco? Do you really hate muggleborns before you get to know them?" Hermione asked him, triggering something by saying his actual name, the one he only gets called by his mother.

"Not really..." he mumbled, but she caught it. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the library, to a table in the Muggle History section.

"Sit." she commanded. He did as she said, he didn't know why, but he did. She walked over to a bookshelf, and pulled out a big book, that was titled _The History of Wars._ He looked at her like she was insane, the book had to be at least a thousand pages, no kidding.

She flipped about half way through the book, and read through a couple pages before pointing to a certain section.

"Here it is." she whisered, and pulled out her quill and a piece of parchment. She cast a spell upon the quill and it begun writing. She looked up at him.

"So, there was a terrible man, named Adolf Hitler. He was in the Greman army during World War I. It didn't end too well for the Germans, so when Hitler became a leader, he blamed their loss on the Jews, using them as a scapegoat." she started saying. He didn't look like he really cared.

"He begun putting Jewish people and other traitors into Concentration Camps, to be worked to death. Even burned, or gassed. They all died some way. Very few escaped, and in Italy, Mussolini was doing almost the same thing. They wanted to terminate people until they were left to rule the world. Similar things were happening in Japan." he seemed to be paying more attention. He wondered how people could kill of a whole race, just like that. Especially if they were innocent.

"Hitler took over, and killed over six million people. Just becuse of prejudice. His soldiers, the Nazis, helped him to success. He brainwashed many, and Japan bombed Pearl Harbor, which brought America into the war. Whe they came in, things started to turn for the better. them, and our army, came into Germany, and cornered them. Hitler got nervous and went underground, and he committed suicide." she finished.

He looked shocked at her.

"He killed himself, why would he do that?" he asked her.

"Well no one knows exactly why, but people say he was nervouse that he would be put into jail, and be tortured, so he got rid of himself to get it over with." she said.

"Wait, that's similar to what is happening in the wizard world." he said, trailing off into his thoughts.

"Yeah, and that is why prejudice is bad, at the end of the war, there was something called Nuremburg Trials. Everyone who commited crimes, got convicted. That is similar to Aurors and Azkaban. Prejudice is bad, Draco." Hermione said.

"Yeah, do you wanna go hang outside befor the weather is cold?" Draco asked. She was shocked he accepted this so fast, she thought he would be teancious about everything.

"Yeah, I would like that." Hermione told him.

The pair walked through the many corridors of Hogwarts, and both stopped around the corner. Draco heard something coming, and he got in front of Hermione and blocked her from whatever it was.

There was a mirror behind her, and all Draco sw was a giant snake looking thing. He dropped to the floor, in slow motion, and hit it like a rock.

"Draco, stop messing around with me." Hermione said, nudging his foot with her's. He didn't move, or even smile at his joke. It was then Hermione realised it wasn't a joke.  
"Help! Help!" she shouted. He must have been pertrified, but how?

Someone came runnign around the corner, and it was Snape. He can run? Thought Hermione. He picked up Draco immediately and begun walking towards the hospital wing. Hermione followed slowly.

"Poppy, we have another one, he is a pureblood. This is even more dangerous than we feared." Snape said.

"Actually, it didn't target him, he was...protecting me." Hermione said.

"It, what was it?" Snape snapped.

"I...I don't know. But he got in front of me, and then dropped to the floor." Hermione said.

"Miss Granger, stay if you wish, I am going to talk to the Headmaster." Snape said. Hermione sat down in a chair, conjured by Madame Pomphrey. A few minutes later, pugface ran to his side.  
"Oh Drakey, how could this have happened. I miss you so much already. I love you." Pansy said.

"Wht are _you_ doing here? He is my love, not yours." Pansy spat.

"Actually, the only reason he got petrified was because he was protecting me." Hermione retorted. Pansy looked at her like she wanted to rip someone's head off.

"My Drakey is hurt because of _you_? You are filth, nothing. He is mine, so back off." Pansy snarled.

"I think he likes me more. So why don't you back off." Hermione said.

"He would be willing to jump in front of a spider for me." Pnsy said with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"Well, he just got petrified for me, so I think I win." Hermione said, showing off a Slytherin smirk. Pansy shouted, and she stormed out. Hermione smiled as she looked at Draco's face. It was perfect, and she loved every bit of it.

Woah, how did that happen? She didn't care, it felt nice to be in love.

Love? In love with a Slytherin? A slimy Slytherin? Har har, funny. It was true, and she didn't want to let go of the feeling. But it quickly vanished when she realised her love might die. A tear fell from her eye, and dripped onto his face, so that it looked like he was crying too.

Lovers mourning together.

**AN: Well, I hope you liked it. I had fun writing it. I'm not particularly good writing Pansy, so if you felt I was bashing her, you are reading Dramione, there is sure to be some Pansy bashing. Just saying. I laughed when I wrote 'Snape snapped,' I then proceded to say it over and over again for ten minutes until it sounded like nothing. I hope you liked your history lesson. :D Reviews please?**


End file.
